Sebuah Kenyataan
by susu soda gembira
Summary: Alfred, Blaster Blade dan kenyataan yang mereka sembunyikan dari seluruh anggota klan. Warning inside!


Malam itu, di perkemahan sementara klan Royal Paladin, Blaster Blade berdiam sendiri dekat api unggun yang sengaja dibuat Akane untuk penerangan. Backgal dan Flogal bertugas menjaga, digantikan dengan Wingal dan Margal setelah tengah malam berlalu.

Gallatin menatap lurus, tapi Marron tahu dia sedang melirik ke arah semuanya, terutama Alfred yang banyak bicara itu ikut diam. Kudanya sedang tidur di samping tenda tempat para hewan klan tidur bersama.

Gordon tak bisa diam, ia berdiri. Mengejutkan anggota klan lain yang tak bisa tidur dan menunggu pemimpin mereka menentukan strategi. "Aku tak bisa diam di sini sementara Blaster Blade berpikir sendirian! Pangeran, biarkan aku—"

"DUDUK!"

Mereka tak pernah mendengar teriakan Alfred yang seperti itu sebelumnya.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 ** _Sebuah Kenyataan_**

 _ **Cardfight! Vanguard (C) Itou Akira & Bushiroad**_

 _ **Cardfight! Vanguard Gaiden: Hikari no Kenshi (C) Itou Akira & Koshimizu Makoto**_

 _ **Warning:**_

 _ **Alternative**_ _ **Reality**_ _ **,**_ _ **menjurus**_ _ **BL, OOC, awas typo,**_ _ **jangan pikirkan judul**_

 _ **Selamat membaca**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Alfred memerintahkan semua untuk tidur, diprotes oleh Pegasus yang berhati lembut dan tentu saja tak mau membiarkan Blaster Blade memikirkan semuanya. Sekali lagi Alfred menghadang, jujur saja untuk memarahi Pegasus, ia tak bisa. Berteriak di hadapan seluruh anggota klan, terutama di depan si Kecil Marron dan si Lembut Tristan, cukup membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Aku dan Blade akan mengatasi semuanya, kalian harus tidur karena besok musuh pasti akan sampai paling tidak dua kilometer dari sini. Begitu fajar hadir kita akan segera pergi, istirahatlah," katanya, yang paling pertama menurut adalah Marron. Prajurit cilik yang pintar itu memang harus istirahat karena dia adalah satu dari para prajurit terdepan.

Satu per satu yang lain mengikuti Marron. Tidur di tenda tempat mereka bermarkas sementara. Elaine dan Akane berbagi selimut, sudah tertidur di dalam tenda yang tertutup. Gallatin belum bisa tidur karena Gordon masih bangun. Cukup sulit menyatukan yang pendiam dan yang suka bicara dalam satu tempat.

Ketika semua telah terlelap Alfred bangun sendirian. Ia melewati tenda Marron dan Pegasus. Sang Ksatria cilik tidur di samping buku bersampul merahnya, wajah Pegasus menghadap padanya. Ia pasti membaca sebelum tidur, terlihat dari kacamatanya yang belum terlepas dari wajah.

Sang Pangeran tersenyum sendiri. Ia punya prajurit dan anggota klan yang begitu polos. Mereka tak seharusnya berada di medan perang. Anak sekecil Marron lebih baik melanjutkan sekolah, Pegasus hidup damai di peternakan kudanya, Akane bisa menjadi polisi dan Elaine cukup bahagia tinggal di hutan kesayangannya.

Mereka bukan orang-orang yang pantas berada di sini. Mereka tak pantas berada di sampingnya, bertarung bersamanya. Harusnya mereka punya takdir yang lebih baik.

Alfred melepas pelindung kepalanya, mengibaskan rambut pirangnya yang keringatan karena terlalu lama ditutup. Ia mengarahkan pandang pada Blaster Blade yang masih terdiam. Api unggun di depannya memroyeksikan bayangan dirinya yang suram. Dari cahaya yang terpantul, ia dapat melihat Alfred berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja pada mereka?" Kata Alfred tanpa basa-basi. Pangeran itu duduk di samping sahabat masa kecilnya, mengorek-ngorek tanah di bawah kakinya dengan ranting kayu.

"Dan membiarkan mereka patah semangat? Itu bukan ide bagus, Pangeran," Blaster Blade mendengus tak suka, ia menggelengkan kepala.

Bibir Alfred mengerucut seketika. "Apa-apaan itu? Tarik kembali! Aku tak suka kau memanggilku dengan panggilan itu, Ahmes!"

Dahi Blaster Blade, atau Ahmes, mengernyit kasar. Ia memandang Sang Pangeran United Sanctuary di sampingnya dengan tajam. "Di medan perang aku adalah Blaster Blade, bukan Ahmes. Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!"

Biasanya, anggota klan akan ciut nyali kalau pimpinan mereka ini sudah bicara tegas seperti tadi. Namun tidak demikian dengan Alfred, ia malah nyengir amat lebar, bahkan sampai tertawa keras. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggung Blaster Blade yang berbalut pakaian warna biru.

"Ayolah, Ahmes! Ini bukan medan perang. Buktinya kita masih bisa tertawa lepas begini," ia berkata serambi merangkul bahu Ahmes. Pemimpin Royal Paladin sekaligus prajurit terkuat di antara seluruh anggota klannya itu membuang muka.

Mata hijaunya melemparkan diri ke atas tanah. Pandangannya buram. "Sekarang seluruh Planet Cray sudah menjadi medan perang, Pangeran. Juga..." Raut wajah Ahmes jadi jauh lebih keras, kedua tangannya mengepal kuat.

Alfred tahu Ahmes tak mungkin membuat kalimatnya sendiri menggantung begitu saja. Bertahun-tahun menjadi sahabatnya, bertarung dengannya, membuat pangeran ini mengerti Blaster Blade luar dalam dibanding orang lain.

Sang Pangeran berinisiatif untuk menggenggam tangan Blaster Blade yang mengepal erat. Setidaknya, berbagi rasa sakit bersama tidak terlalu buruk daripada sendirian, kan?

"Aku tak mungkin membiarkan mereka tahu siapa musuh kita kali ini... Tak mungkin, Alfred..."

Mata merah bangsawan Alfred melebar. Tentu ia senang sekali Ahmes memanggilnya dengan namanya, setelah sekian lama. Namun ia merasa ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk melonjak girang.

Ahmes butuh dia dan ini adalah masalah yang serius.

Sebab besok, mungkin saja musuh mereka bukan klan sembarangan.

"Shadow Paladin..."

Alfred melempar wajahnya kepada Ahmes sepenuhnya. Astaga, pantas saja. Itu menjelaskan mengapa Blaster Blade yang selalu bersikap berani dan tegas jadi pemurung, walau dingin dan pendiamnya masih terasa.

Maka, ia memeluk Ahmes, mendadak. Tangannya mengusap kepala sahabat kecilnya itu yang terbuka tanpa pelindung. Membuat rambutnya ditimpa cahaya api unggun, namun tetap tak terlihat warna aslinya karena cahaya api tentu tak cukup untuk menyamarkan gelap di sekelilingnya.

Ahmes, meskipun merasa risih, ia tak berbuat apa-apa. Ia tak suka kontak fisik, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri kalau saat ini dirinya memang membutuhkan sebuah pelukan.

Bukan dari yang lain, hanya dari Alfred. Entah kenapa.

Lagipula selain Sang Pangeran, tak ada satu anggota klan pun yang berani menyentuhnya. Tidak Gancelot yang setia kawan atau Gallatin yang selalu berdiri di sampingnya hampir dalam setiap pertarungan.

"Kau pasti menderita, Ahmes. Melawan Shadow Paladin sama artinya kau berperang melawan saudara kembarmu sendiri."

Meski demikian, Alfred tahu tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Keduanya, baik Blaster Blade maupun Blaster Dark sudah memilih jalan mereka masing-masing. Kali ini, jalan mereka yang berseberangan itu terpaksa harus bertemu di ujung yang berbeda.

Sang Pangeran tak mampu melakukan apa-apa kecuali memeluk Sang Prajurit. Sahabatnya, teman sejatinya, rekan seperjuangannya...

... Kekasihnya.

* * *

END.

* * *

A/N:

I'm not gomen gegara ngehomoin kartu. Habis greget banget pengen bikin si BB jadi yg bawah, manis sih. Kebanyakan pake muka Aichi jadi manisnya itu anak nyambar ke avatarnya

Mengenai sifat Alfred dan BB (alias Ahmes), saya liat deskripsi di wiki mengenai manga CVG Gaiden: Shining Swordsman. Di situ memang BB orangnya pendiem n yg ngomong ma anggota klan kebanyakan si Alfred, pangeran yg berkesan slengean ga kayak orang bangsawan #diseruduk

Kalo yg lain, saya nebak dari muka, nama sama suaranya aja #eh kurang tau sih mereka muncul di Gaiden itu apa ga, ya tapi karena satu klan saya munculin aja #sembarangan

Maafkan saya kalo ada yg salah...

Silakan coret-coret komentar dalam kotak di bawah #kedip


End file.
